¿Tú cuidaras mi amor?
by Beth Malfoy
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de LOTR.....pareja ÉomerLegolas.....lo admito no me pude contener asi que tambien habra algo de AragornLegolas.....por lo tanto SLASH! CAP 2 UP...Reviewsss!
1. Default Chapter

**¿Tú cuidaras mi amor?**

¡¡AIYA!! este es mi primer Fic de LOTR, siempre pensé que mi primer fic de LOTR sería de la pareja Aragorn/ Legolas, pero el destino es el destino y he aquí mi fic donde la parejita es nada más y nada menos que Éomer/ Legolas ^____^…OK lo admito no pude resistirme así que también tendrá un poco de Aragorn/Legolas…..¬¬U  yo y mis parejas extrañas, no se y el destino termine haciendo que haga un Sauron/Gimli o algo así ^^U jejejeje-….U_ú no estaría tan mal……..

Bueno como pueden ver la pareja es SLASH, así que por favor si no te gusta, ¿¿¿¿¿Qué  rayos haces aquí?????....digo ejem SAL para no afectar TU Mentecita ^^.

-**Aclaración**:  Este FIC no se refiere mucho al libro..¬¬U más bien a las películas ya que mi hermosa imaginación trabaja mejor con imágenes y bueno la vdd es que con esos actores estan!!! *¬*….bueno aclarado este punto pueden continuar.

_-Ningun personaje es mío ( ;.; snif) TODOS son del Maestro y genio Tolkien._

NOTA: **"LA LA LA LA "pensamientos de los personajes, por este primer cap. Sólo son pensamientos de Éomer.**

Ya para acabar como siempre dedicó mis fics. Pues este va para mi querida amiga **M@rin@ Mortensen, con ella lloramos, nos golpeamos y nos imaginamos sin fin de parejas SLASH, así que VA PARA TI PRINCESA SLASHERA!!!!!!  Tal ves no sea el arco de Mirkwood y el hacha de las montañas como tu querías pero pues algo es algo.**

**Ahora sí a disfrutar del Primer capítulo.**

************************* ****El jinete Desconocido**** ************************

Legolas, Aragorn y Gimli iban tras los Uruk-hai que habían secuestrado a Merry y a Pippin, de pronto Aragorn escucha lo que al parecer es un relinchido de caballo, inmediatamente les dice a sus compañeros que se oculten tras unas rocas que se encontraban cerca del lugar, pocos segundos después aparecen frente a sus ojos fácil unos dos mil jinetes; Aragorn entiende al instante quienes son, gracias a las banderas que llevaban, y decide llamarlos….

-Jinetes de Rohan, ¿Qué noticias hay de la marca?

Al escuchar esto, el jinete que estaba a la cabeza de todo el grupo alzo la lanza que llevaba en la mano dando a entender que regresaran.

Ni Aragorn, ni Legolas y mucho menos Gimli imaginaban que estos regresarían no con la intención de responder al montaraz, si no para rodearles mientras les  apuntaban con sus lanzas.

Legolas observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento que estos hacían, en ese momento escuchó una voz y volteó inmediatamente para ver de quien provenía….

-¿A qué vienen un elfo, un hombre y un enano a la Marca?...¡Hablen rápidamente!

Legolas miraba a ese jinete con especial cuidado, la forma en que hablaba, de que manera los miraba, TODO, definitivamente algo en él le parecía "extraño"

.

-Dime tu nombre, amo de caballos, y te diré el mío- Dijo Gimli con la cabeza muy en alto. 

El jinete desconocido bajó inmediatamente de su caballo y se paró a unos cuantos centímetros del enano diciendo amenazadoramente………

-Te rebanaría la cabeza, enano…..si estuviera un poco más arriba- retó, pero el no contó con que había alguien ahí que definitivamente era más veloz que cualquiera.

-¡Morirías antes de dar tu golpe!- respondió Legolas en defensa de su amigo.

El desconocido, lo miró de una manera extraña, en ella no había miedo o algún sentimiento parecido, si no más bien lo veía con asombro, ¿en qué momento se descuido como para no ver tal movimiento?, después lo pensó bien, había cometido un error al bajar la guardia pues se olvido que entre los 3 individuos estaba un elfo, estos son conocidos por su infinita belleza, sí, pero también por sus habilidades, gran velocidad, agilidad, una vista realmente buena….y definitivamente éste elfo tenia todo eso y más, sobretodo respecto al primer punto.

Todos los jinetes que estaban a su alrededor se apresuraron a apuntar con sus lanzas al elfo, Aragorn inmediatamente fue hacia Legolas y le hizo bajar su flecha, que en esos momentos apuntaba directamente a la cara del jinete desconocido, Gimli por su parte miraba al elfo con gran asombro, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer eso por él, él…. UN ENANO, pero definitivamente le estaba agradecido por tan noble gesto, lastima que en ese momento no pudiese decir mucho, y también lastima por que quizá no habría un momento después para agradecérselo, 

Legolas por su parte no dejaba de ver con gran molestia a ese jinete, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir semejante cosa a su amigo? Aunque Gimli aun no lo sabía, Legolas lo consideraba como tal, al igual que a Aragorn, aunque con el montaraz ese  sentimiento podría mostrarse de otra manera.

-Yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn.- al término de esta frase volteó hacia sus compañeros y dijo- Ellos son Gimli, hijo de Glóin, y Legolas del Reino del Bosque. 

El jinete de Rohan, que estaba poniendo atención a lo que Aragorn decía, al escuchar el nombre del elfo volteó a verlo, y se encontró con la fría mirada de este.

-Somos amigos de Rohan y de Théoden tu rey.

**"Hmm con que Legolas" en eso pensaba cuando escuchó el nombre de su rey, logrando articular unas palabras que no eran más que la dolorosa realidad se dirigió a Aragorn.**

-Théoden ya  no logra distinguir un amigo de un enemigo- dijo con la miraba baja- Ni siquiera a los de su propia familia- esto lo dijo mientras se quitaba el casco, dejando ver su alborotado y largo cabello rubio.

Todos los jinetes viendo que su líder se quitaba el casco entendieron que no había ningún problema con esos individuos y bajaron sus lanzas.

Aragorn analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar, y miró al jinete esperando más justificaciones, las cuales obtuvo enseguida.

-Saruman envenenó la mente del rey y se declaró señor de estas tierras-

El montaraz no creía lo que escuchaba,  buscó la mirada del elfo, como tratando de encontrar en ella más respuestas, como siempre solía hacer cuando estaban en apuros, la simple mirada del príncipe lo tranquilizaba, le daba esperanza, otras alternativas, en ella veía más soluciones.

Pero desgraciadamente en ese momento, Legolas, tenía una mirada de expectación y precaución, algo en el jinete no le terminaba de agradar.

-Mi compañía son los hombres leales a Rohan.- siguió el jinete

Legolas al escuchar eso comenzó a mirar a todos los demás jinetes, al igual que Aragorn lo hacia, pero las siguientes palabras los hicieron regresar a la realidad, a  la terrible realidad.

-Y por eso, nos han desterrado.

Aragorn y Legolas lo miraron con asombro, pero el jinete prosiguió  con su "relato"…..

- El mago blanco es astuto……..camina por aquí y por allá, dicen…-miró hacia Gimli-como un viejo encapuchado…..y sus espías burlan nuestras redes por todos lados- esto ultimo lo  dijo mirando a Legolas, que le devolvió la misma mirada de reto, se le quedo mirando largo rato, incluso cuando Aragorn habló al principio no lo escuchó…..

-Nosotros no somos espías, estamos persiguiendo una banda de Uruk-hai al oeste, capturaron a dos amigos nuestros-

-El jinete pareció pensarlo para después decir- Destruimos a los Uruks durante la noche-iba a seguir pero….

-Iban dos hobbits con ellos ¿Vieron a dos Hobbits?

El mortal de cabellos rubios pareció pensar en eso, pero no entendía lo que eran hobbits, al parecer la duda se sembró en su rostro pues Aragorn le dijo.

-Son pequeños, parecerían niños a sus ojos.

-El hombre pareció entender pero no lograba recordar a algunas criaturas que pareciesen niños-No dejamos a nadie con vida-dijo ante la mirada asombrada y triste del montaraz-Apilamos los cadáveres y los quemamos allá - señaló.

Los rostros de Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli se ensombrecieron.

-¿Muertos?- más que una pregunta al jinete Gimli se decía a si mismo

-El mortal sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y decir- Lo siento-en ese momento Legolas pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Gimli para reconfortarlo, esto es observado con pena por el rubio mortal **"No se por que, pero, inmensas ganas de abrazar al elfo me embargan", de cierta manera se sentía culpable, sobretodo por que no soportaba ver la cara del elfo afligida, ¿el por qué? ni el mismo lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacer algo para tratar de ayudarlos, así que opto por…..- FIIIIIIUUUFF(Beth: ¬¬U se supone que es un silbido)¡Hasufel! ¡Arod!...- se acercan 2 caballos a ellos, uno blanco y uno café, como era de esperarse el caballo blanco va directo a Legolas, es muy dicho que los elfos tienen una relación hermosa con la naturaleza y esto lo confirmaba, - Que estos caballos les brinden más fortuna que a sus últimos dueños- se encaminó hacia su caballo- Hasta luego- dicho esto volteo lo más "discretamente" que pudo a ver a Legolas, que seguía con el caballo.**

Pero para Aragorn esta mirada y mucho menos las otras, pasaron desapercibidas, el montaraz se acercó al caballo café y miró al elfo, pero Legolas no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajo la cabeza. Este acto le pareció  muy extraño, bajó también la mirada y comenzó a pensar en el por que, pero el jinete hasta ahora desconocido hablo.

-Busquen a sus amigos.- Aragorn regresó a mirarlo- Pero no tenga muchas esperazas- y por última vez miró al elfo, que a su vez lo miraba con expectativa, ambas miradas habían cambiado, ya no eran hostiles como al principio- Se ha ido de estas tierras¡¡¡Cabalgamos al Norte!!!- y el jinete se marchó dejando a Legolas, Aragorn y a Gimli muy debatidos, pero las esperanzas aun no se perdían, siempre hay una que no se pierde.

**Continuara…………………**

¿Qué les pareció? ^O^……….¬¬Mal…….Bueno pero por algo se empieza no???, a mi me agrada esta pareja, siempre quise leer algo de ellos, pero a falta de pues no me quedo de otra que hacer un Fic yo mera ^^…..

Por Favor tengan piedad de mi y DEJENME MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!....bueno pues aunque sea uno ;_;

=BYE=

**R.Slashera**** "Valinor Reino Slash"  **

****

****

****

****

****


	2. SI TAN SÓLO FUERA VERDAD

**AIYA…por fin actualizo, bueno en este cap,… naaaahh!!! Ustedes lean y déjenme comentarios ^_^ son muy apreciados…^^U y necesitados también.**

Pareja: Éomer/Legolas…..quizá Aragorn/Legolas

NOTAS:

**"Pensamientos de Éomer"**

Bueno como pueden ver la pareja es SLASH, así que por favor si no te gusta, ¿¿¿¿¿Qué  rayos haces aquí?????....digo ejem SAL para no afectar TU Mentecita ^^.

-**Aclaración**:  Este FIC no se refiere mucho al libro..¬¬U más bien a las películas ya que mi hermosa imaginación trabaja mejor con imágenes y bueno la vdd es que con esos actores que están!!! *¬*….bueno aclarado este punto pueden continuar.

_-Ningun personaje es mío ( ;.; snif) TODOS son del Maestro y genio Tolkien, también de NLC._

**                                                                            **************SI TAN SÓLO FUERA VERDAD************

Estaba sentado debajo de un gran árbol, él y el resto de los jinetes habían decidido descansar, por esa noche, en esa zona, era un lugar bastante tranquilo, sin embargo muchas cosas perturbaban la cabeza del jinete, ¿cómo estaría su hermana?¿su rey?, pensaba además en el después, se preguntaba si habría uno; se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos los demás jinetes,  en esos momentos pensaba en una infinidad de cosas, pero había algo o mejor dicho alguien que sin duda intentaba acaparar todos sus pensamientos,  el indiscutible elfo, pero como no hacerlo, esa criatura había sido demasiado tenaz en hacer lo que hizo, no  cualquiera logra tomar desprevenido a _Éomer guerrero de Rohan,  además debía aceptar que algo en ese elfo le llamaba la atención, serían sus ojos, sus finas facciones, su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, podían ser  muchas cosas. _

Éomer seguía pensando en ello cuando ………

-Sí, definitivamente ese elfo era hermoso, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas cuando lo vi., me hubiera gustado que probara mi lanza, y ya saben a que lanza me refiero JAJAJAJAJA, seguro le haría goz……

-DION!!!,,,no deberías expresar semejantes cosas- Éomer no sabía por que había dicho eso, definitivamente no lo pensó, solamente habló, nunca había dicho  nada por los miles de comentarios que sus compañeros hacían a diestra y siniestra, pero al escuchar a ese jinete hablar así del elfo sintió algo en él enfurecer.

-….lo..lo siento señor-

-No, discúlpame a mi,  no se que me ocurrió, yo…sólo….sólo no hables más de él así, queda claro?-

-Por supuesto, señor-

Y se marchó, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

**-"Pero que me sucede, no se por que dije tal cosa…… pero, es que el simple hecho de que alguien ose hablar así de Legolas es como si….momento!!!....¿Legolas?...maravilloso ahora hasta digo su nombre, no puedo creer hasta que punto este elfo me ha afectado"-Éomer se retiró a dormir, mañana tendrían que irse temprano, no podían darse el lujo de esperar.**

**+++++**

Se encontraba de pie a su lado, observando el cielo que en ese momento estaba cubierto por infinidad de nubes, nubes grandes y oscuras.

-Un velo cubre las estrellas……algo se agita en el este....

-Y ese velo, esa  sombra crece…..crece tanto en tierra media como en mi corazón, ….pero tengo una pregunta, dime. ¿Acaso a ti no te afecta?-dijo volteando a ver ese hermoso rostro

-Claro que me afecta-volteó y miró directamente a sus ojos-, pero el estar contigo me da fuerza para seguir adelante, para ver lo bueno en lo malo, lo correcto en lo equívoco.

-Yo sólo se que hago lo correcto al amarte

-Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-En eso estamos más que de acuerdo, amado Éomer

-Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios, se escucha tan sutil.-Éomer seguía mirando embelesado al dueño de tal melodiosa voz, 

………..

No lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo, ya no existía nada ni nadie, sólo ellos dos, compartiendo momentos muy importantes, momentos de entrega, sí, pero también de amor incondicional. Dos figuras se movían rítmicamente, una sobre la otra, una dentro de la otra, en el ambiente se respiraba una sensación de calidez extrema, amor, pasión, lujuria, toda clase de sentimientos acorde con estos eran desbordados.

La sensación era indescriptible, la figura debajo de él irradiaba inocencia pura, entrega, amor. No podía creer que en verdad esto estuviera sucediendo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy aquí, no me iré, sólo….más lento….por…por favor… amor…-

-Lo siento es que…..es que…no puedo contener mis ansias por poseerte completamente, yo…. necesito sentirte plenamente mío…..haaa…te….te  amo..- no aguantaba más, en cualquier momento reclamaría a ese cuerpo como suyo.- haaa….Le…Legolas!!

-Éomer…Éomer….-

Sintió que lo sacudían fuertemente y……..

+++++++

-Sr.Sr…Éomer….Éomer…-

-Hmmm??...¿QUÉ?¿QUÉ?..- se sentó rápidamente,  miraba hacía todas direcciones…- **"Donde estoy??….que, que demonios ocurrió??, acaso fue…maldición!!! fue sólo un sueño"**

-Se encuentra bien señor, parece que tuvo una pesadilla.-dijo el jinete con un tono bastante sarcástico – pero no se preocupe, todo esta bien Sr. su _secreto _esta a salvo, además  veo que compartimos un mismo sentimiento Éomer, un mismo sentimiento hacía cierta criatura….

-Éomer lo vio directamente a los ojos, el podría haber estado un poco confundido pero no era tan tonto como para no entender a donde quería llegar, seguramente había dicho el nombre del elfo y  por esa razón el jinete a su lado entendió perfectamente que clase de sueño  tuvo, así que el comentario le desagrado infinitamente, además a que se refería con que compartían el mismo sentimiento.….- Sabe Sr. Dion, agradezco su preocupación, por más falsa que sea, ya me vio, ya me despertó, ahora soy yo el que agradecería que no vuelva a hacer comentarios tan absurdos, y ahora si es tan amable en retirarse y decir a todos que nos ponemos en marcha, o es que necesita seguir charlando de sus preferencias.

-No Señor, con su permiso me retiró, informaré a los demás- inclinó la cabeza y se marchó

-**"Demonios siempre es lo mismo con Dion, desde que lo conozco es así, y ahora…maravilloso!! Ahora tiene mucho material para molestarme, si es que hay tiempo y la guerra no acaba con nosotros….pero bueno, lo mejor será olvidarlo"- **se paró y mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba un grupo de jinetes comenzó a recordar el sueño, ese sueño tan maravilloso**-"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas- suspiró-**** "que me has hecho pequeño y hermoso elfo, que me has hecho, para no poder sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón"**

………….

En otra parte, cuatro jinetes se dirigían hacía Edoras y al castillo de Oro de Meduseld,  iban al encuentro con el Rey de Rohan, Théoden, al encuentro con un Rey que no reconocía a nadie, amigos, enemigos, familiares, a ninguno ya que el astuto mago blanco Saruman había asaltado su mente………

_Continuara………_

AIYA:

¬¬U lo se lo se, esta tonto el capítulo, y no es nada largo ^.^ ….pero no pude hacer mucho, tengo que aprenderme un poema para mi clase de literatura y mi memoria no es para nada buena…;_; y no quiero además…bueno ok mi memoria es buena para recordar cosas de LOTR, HP, y todo eso.^________^ menos cosas de la escuela ;__;…….hablando más del cap…¿Qué les pareció?¿lo continuó o mejor me retiró????? ^O^ yo espero Reviews!!!!!! Sean buenos o sean malos.

Respuestas a las REVIEWS:

**Agus**** y Moony** :**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, se que al inició es sutil…^^U creo que sigue = jejejejej…bueno peor por lo menos ya cambio un poco, hay la miraditas!!! Me encantan, si te fijas no invento ninguna mirada TODAS se ven en la película, espero y sigas leyendo y dejando Reviews!!!!....y si es ese rubio hermoso rompecorazones en mi nombre ^¬^. **

**GaBrIeLa2****: Sip ese actor medio gordillo es Éomer ^^, no te preocupes también mi pareja favorita es A/L pero no se como que quise cambiar un poco, y CLAROOO!! Que Aragorn es demasiado lindo, lo tendre encuenta, muchas gracias por tu review, espero no haberte decepcionado ^^**

**Cho**** Chang de Black: ^^ jejeje muchas gracias querida Cho, ;_; na' más no me mates, prometo seguirla y no dejarla( ¬¬U aunque no lo creas), jajaja sí tienes razón a Aragorn si no se cuida le roban el mandado pero bueno el se lo pierde, sigue leyendo heeeee!!!! Si no +_+ ..**

**M@rina**** Mortensen ; Haaa!!! Mellonina que bueno que  te haya gustado, y claro que se que me dedicas también tu Fic, espero y te animes y lo publiques heeeeeeee!!!...bueno y eso de que te convertí en un monstruo no no no ya eras sólo hice que saliera de su escondite ^O^.. …sigue leyendo y déjame más reviews!!!!**

****

**VaniaHepskins****: Muchas gracias por tu Review, jejeje sí yo también pensé que era la única que veía posibilidad en esta pareja, me alegra pensar que no es así ^^…mmm triangulo amoroso….mmm…no lo sé…^.^ puede ser puede ser, Ok gracias de nuevo y sigue leyendo….por cierto ME ENCANTAN TUS FICS!!!!! ^^ jejej tenía que escribirlo si no no me lo perdonaría. **

Espero los Reviews con mucha ilusión….¬¬ no digan que me quedare esperando…. ^^ REVIEWWWSSSS!!!!!!!

=BYE=

**R.Slashera**** "Valinor Reino Slash"  **

****

****


End file.
